warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character
Join Join? May I? -- 19:58, September 19, 2015 (UTC) May I join the project? still in progress of reading the books of course, but I'm a quick reader, so I'll finish them within a few days. Dovestorm (talk) 22:34, October 27, 2016 (UTC)Dovestorm Sure. :) Sorry for the late reply. Jayie Just you wait~ 20:12, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Graded Pages? Is the plan to have bronze/silver/gold pages and to nominate as needed or no? o3o -- 18:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure. I'm not part of PC on the Warriors Wiki, so I'm really not sure how the whole nomination and grading thing works. If you want to start that up though, go right ahead. Jayie Unwritten words~ 18:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll start it up :3 -- 18:09, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. :) Jayie Unwritten words~ 18:24, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey jayie!!! it's me Kindheart :) I can help with the character sheets and other character things! Cool. :) That would be Project Character Art, you can post reserve the characters you want on the reservation table there, and then post your art on the Approval Page to be edited and approved. :) Jayie Just you wait~ 01:39, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Also remember to sign all your post with four of these ~ things, so it'll put your signature there and mark the time you made your comment. Jayie Just you wait~ 01:40, November 5, 2016 (UTC) okay! i'll start with the riverclan cat descrpitions for the faded boundries since we see a lot of them with silentpaws time there! There we go! Okay Jayie that was fading boundries for Eeltooth if thats okay then i'll do the same for the The Broken Shadow and Waning Moon and probably the others :) It could use more information, since Eeltooth appears a lot more in the book, but it's a good start and you don't have to add it in all at once or anything. :) Remember to put the four ~'s at the end of comments on talk pages and such, and don't mention chapters in character history, just say "later" or something. Jayie Just you wait~ 03:04, November 5, 2016 (UTC) okay then! no prob i'll have another quick read through the books and add in some more scenes with him! and thanks for the tips :) Kindheart21 (talk) 03:33, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Join Request May I? I also snooped on some of the conversation above, and I know how to set up character grading templates, as I've done it for another wiki previously. That and I know how PC works over on Warriors' Wiki, so I could dabble up some tips for how the whole nomination process works. Sure thing. :D And that would be really cool, thank you. :D Jayie Just you wait~ 21:41, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Join Request Hey, may I join? Your fanfic is really interesting and also I know a few things because I'm in PC over on the warriors wiki. Join I thought I'd join. 02:28, July 1, 2018 (UTC)